


golgi apparatus and jellyfish

by curlsinthewind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, OTLSpooktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Fine, maybe it was Liam's fault; maybe they fell into this hole because of him and his stupid costume.prompt - fell into a hole
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	golgi apparatus and jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> for the otl's spooktober bingo - fell into a hole
> 
> At first I thought that I won't even participate in this event but then I just let my fingers work and this came to life and then it just consumed me whole and I wrote five fics in four days xD
> 
> I think that this is my favourite thing out of everything I've written for the bingo so I hope you'll like it too :)
> 
> ALSO, I did a spooky playlist on my spotify so if you maybe want to listen to some spooky music while reading all of these halloween fics, here's the link, I hope (lol)  
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0XMIxMNfYzZvvqHuh5Mmth)

"Ouch."

"What is it with you and holes?"

"Hey! It's not my fault."

"It's totally your fault."

Fine, maybe it was Liam's fault; maybe they fell into this hole because of him and his stupid costume. Maybe his shoes were covered with mud and leaves made a home on his head because of his stupid costume.

"Who are you even supposed to be?" Theo spat some of the purple clothing that was loosely hanging from the werewolf's costume out. Liam frowned at him; Theo deserved every single fringe in his mouth. Theo could choke on them.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" He was not giving up; Liam worked on his costume for too long not to be recognized by a stupid chimera.

Theo looked down at himself, wet dirt, and maybe a little bit of blood too on his clothes. The chimera frowned before he looked back up.  
"I'm a Golgi apparatus."

"That's the worst costume I've ever seen, what even is Golgi apparatus?" Theo snorted and put aside some more of Liam's fringes.

"I don't have a costume, Liam. Golgi apparatus looks completely different than a black t-shirt and black jeans."

Yeah, Theo didn't have to point that out, Liam was very aware of the other boy's jeans. He stared at them for much too long.

"Yeah, well it still looks dumb." Fortunately, this talk went away from the primary question so Liam took that as a victory, even though he looked stupid.

"I'm sure it looks way better than your- what even is this?" Fuck, Theo was winning and Liam just lost. He groaned and looked down at the monstrosity around his body.

"I'm a jellyfish." He shrugged, reaching out for the purple hat with pink circles on the top to show off his costume to the chimera.  
"What?" Theo was laughing at him; he had no right to laugh at him.

"Why are you dressed as jellyfish?" he asked in between giggles and took the hat from Liam's hands to study the costume even further.

"The pack is dressing up as Spongebob characters," Liam mumbled, trying to steal _his_ hat from Theo's grip but the chimera just put his hand away from the beta's reach. This hole was too small for them to fight for a stupid purple hat.  
"It was either this or Mr. Krabs," he added which he maybe shouldn't because Theo laughed at him again and maybe he looked adorable while doing so but it didn't make it much better because that asshole was still holding his purple hat and was not making this for Liam any easier.

"I could imagine you as Mr. Krabs," Theo snickered, putting the hand with the hat closer to the top of the hole.  
"Maybe I can use this as our beacon so someone could help us out." Liam didn't like that plan at all, he spent too much time on that hat for it to be used as a stupid beacon.

"Maybe I can use it to punch you in the face with it." At that, the chimera's gaze fell back down at him and smirked. He fucking smirked and it made Liam furious. So much that he was willing to sacrifice his precious accessory.

"You would have to be taller than that, Mr. Krabs," Liam growled at him in a threatening manner but Theo was not scared of him at all. Of course, Theo wasn't scared of him when he was dressed up as a fricking jellyfish.

"I'm a jellyfish."

So Liam tried to jump, it was hard when his clinging costume was heavier than his body. It was probably a bad idea too since the surroundings around them were wet and slippery so as fast as he jumped, he also fell into the body in front of him. His face landed straight on the chimera's chest and his hands immediately circled Theo's middle since it was the only thing he could hold on to.

"Sorry." All his previous rage quickly faded away as his cheeks coloured in a deep red colour. This was awful, Liam was practically glued to Theo's body and every time he tried to back up, his feet slipped on the muddy concrete. Suddenly, the chimera slipped too and they both almost fell to the ground.

Taking into consideration how small the space in the hole was, it would be an absolute disaster if they fell. Their limbs would be so tangled together that before someone found them, they would die due to the lack of blood circulation.

Thankfully, they managed to hold on to each other. Now, the purple hat was in one of Theo's hands while the other one was gripping Liam's waist tightly. The werewolf had to do everything in his powers not to squirm under the touch. How many times did he fantasize about them being so close.

"Just-just don't move, okay?" Theo breathed out as his grip tightened. Great, so now Liam was stuck in an unwilling grip with his head smashed to the chimera's chest. Not that he wasn't enjoying it but he was sure his heart was going to beat its way out of his body.  
"Who's Squidward?" the chimera asked after a while and Liam finally managed to lift his head to look into those dark green eyes.

"Uh-Derek," he answered, still watching the other boy's face that immediately lit up. Liam watched as the corners of Theo's mouth almost reached his eyes.

"No way," Theo croaked out in between his little laughing sessions.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, we voted on you being Plankton." He tried to adjust their position more comfortably but it seemed almost impossible. The chimera snorted while his hand holding the hat rose from their sides.

"Better than dressing up as jellyfish," he said and brought the hat back to Liam's head, putting it in its right place. It was a terrible idea if you'd asked Liam. Not that he couldn't move because it was slippery everywhere but now he couldn't even move his head. The hat was too big for it to be there.

So Liam was stuck looking up at the chimera which was not a bad view but also very uncomfortable and if he wasn't a werewolf, maybe he would die already.

"Hey, it's a group costume. I, Mason, and Corey are all jellyfishes."

"Jellyfish."

"What?"

"You all are jellyfish, it's grammar, learn it sometimes." Liam just rolled his eyes and tried to put the hat away but as soon as his hands left Theo's middle, he was falling again.  
"I told you not to move."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So what were you doing in the preserve, by the way?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"So you could join us for the party."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being the third wheel to everyone," Liam mumbled, still looking up at that awful smirk but now it faltered a little.

"You know you didn't have to push me into this hole to ask me." And if they weren't practically tangled together, Liam would punch the chimera in the face but now he didn't have that much of a comfort, the werewolf had to stay satisfied with the fact that Theo's back was pressed against the muddy wall and it was probably absolutely covered in dirt while Liam's costume stayed almost untouched.

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah, sure Mr. Krabs."

"Stop calling me that!"

"You are all red." Theo giggled again, it was ridiculous, Liam has never seen him giggle so much.

"It's because the damn hat is making all the blood go to my head. I feel like my brain is going to explode."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Krabs."

"Wha-wh- why are you even smiling? This is not funny at all, asshole! We are stuck here, you should cry, not laugh!" Suddenly, Theo's hand was back, close to his head and then the purple hat was gone and the chimera was tossing it out of the hole.

"Here, problem solved, when your pack goes looking for you, this awful hat will bring them to you." Liam pouted at him; his precious hat was being used as a beacon. It deserved so much more.  
"We can try to climb up."

"It's no use, really. Trust me; I'm an expert at being stuck in holes." Theo's eyes widened and Liam almost fainted at the embarrassment.  
"Not like that you asshole!"

It was quiet after, just their heartbeats and soft breaths in the air. Liam would almost fall asleep if it weren't for the annoying boy standing against him.

"You know, you look cute in that costume," he spoke making the werewolf blush for the hundredth time that day.  
"See? Mr. Krabs."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And so Liam did exactly what he was told to do, he lifted his head and kissed Theo right on the lips. The chimera stayed frozen and Liam feared for a moment that he read the situation wrong but then those hands were at his hips under the purple and pink stripes of paper and he was kissing him back.

He absolutely did not imagine their first kiss in a muddy hole with a jellyfish costume but he couldn't complain. Kissing Theo was more than he could ever ask for.

"Liam? Theo?" They pulled away as a voice sounded from above them. Mason and Corey were staring down at them with shock.  
"We-uh we saw the hat." Theo grinned at Liam totally unbothered that they were caught in the middle of a kissing session.

"See? I was right."

Liam was wrong, his costume was destroyed, as they were climbing up with a little help from Mason and Corey, all the fringes tore and his beautiful jellyfish now looked more like a drunken homeless man. Theo laughed at him, no surprise honestly until Mason spoke again.

"Where is your Plankton costume, Theo?"

Now it was Liam's turn to laugh at the other boy.

**Author's Note:**

> um, well, I got really carried away and I even drew a picture of Liam's costume xD I can't draw so it's not the best but I don't take any critisizm :D  
> 


End file.
